kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jefferson (jetray103)
the first world in "universe 2" that is not cartoon network or disney based it's a youtube based world. of my youtube account.(this is just for fun so don't get to angry. Jetray103 work with sora, donald, and goofy to fight the heartless in his homeworld. Story (1st Visit) The heartless go after jetray and sora and freinds go after the heartless when they catch up and defeat the heartless jetray figures out that he needs to fight the heartless unless he wants his world to be taken over by Xansem. jetray takes sora to his house tofigure out more about the heartless on his computer. on the way they run into Charlie, Ginger, and Midget and it seems that the heartless are after them too. when they reach the computer they find Shaxel (-2 of the organization) and the heartless taking his labtop. they follow shaxel and the plan for the oganization here is to bring every fiction thing in jetray103 & jetray102 to his world. when they head to the center of town it was to late. this is a good and bad thing because he has a ton of allies in jetray103 yet a lot of foes in there too. they mainly bring back D.I.V. the main foe in jetray's series code smash.in the process jetray turns into a heartless because of D.I.V. and sora fights jetray's heartless to change him back. when he changes back d.i.v. makes a heartless called the annotation beast they fight the beast and beat it and setting free the heart contained in the beast then finally they figure out that jetray's computer is the gateway to the next world. Story (2nd visit) when sora comes back to jefferson he finds that more heartless are there but mostly in jetray's house so they go to his house finding that nat the banana ghost has sent hearltess to attack the star of "the Mr. Tuggles show" Mr. Tuggles but jetray is fighting them so when sora beats nat jetray tells sora that heartless are trying to get anti-jetray to turn into a heartless but sora saves the day so anti-jetray tells everyone that the boss battles are attacking the center of jefferson so donald ask why but thats what anti-jetray is trying to figure out so they head down to find that the boss battles are attacking the center like anti-jetray sad so after fighting the boss battles they find out that they haveto find jetray's new camera unless they want to fight his heartless again so they find out it's at the basball feild where the jefferson carnivle takes place so everyone is at the ball feild but donald and goofy can't get in so sora and jetray can get in when tey get to the computer the find that DIV is gaurding it so they fight for the computer after that they send DIV back to the coputer in the Code smash series . and everyone from the computer goes back in too. so sora, donald, and goofy head back to find dagin. (i know this story was short my apoligizes if it was to short) Characters *Jetray103 *Charlie & Ginger *Midget *D.I.V. *Mr. Tuggles *anti-jetray102 *Nat the Banana Ghost (nathian) *Luigous Partners *Jetray103 Bosses *D.I.V. (the encounter) *Jetray's Heartless (Disire for all that is lost) *Nat (Rowdy Rumble) *Annotation Beast (the corrupted) *Boss Battles - Bowser, Dark Gia, Cactus king, Monster Party Lv.1 bosses, Phantom Virus, & Bowser 2 (Vim & Vigor) *Shaxel -2 (13th Dillemma) Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds